Breakfast for Two
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Skye doesn't know much about relationships but she's pretty sure when you wake after your first night with a guy to find he's made you waffles and bacon that it means he's in love with you.


**Title: **Breakfast for Two  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Skyeward  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Skye doesn't know much about relationships but she's pretty sure when you wake after your first night with a guy to find he's made you waffles and bacon that it means he's in love with you.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mentions to sexy times.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I wanted to write some adorable fluff and I guess we can call this 'what the fuck is Hydra'. Also, I dedicate this to my son Cameron because he has a sad.

Skye doesn't know much about relationships but she's pretty sure when you wake after your first night with a guy to find he's made you waffles and bacon that it means he's in love with you. And if that was the case then Grant Ward was completely, one-hundred percent, stupidly in love with her.

"This is- is this all for me?" She glanced up to find him smiling down at her sheepishly.

"I didn't know how hungry you would be and we usually only have cereal and toast on the bus so I wanted to treat you and then I realized I didn't really know what you like in the mornings so I just sort of-"

"Made everything?"

Grant reached up to toy with his hair, embarrassed, and shrugged. "Yes?"

Skye fought off a smile and failed. He was so stupidly adorable that she wanted to grab him by the back of the neck and have a repeat of last night but he'd worn her out and she needed this huge breakfast.

"Well, I hope I worked up your appetite the way you did mine, Agent Ward, because I'm going to need help with all of this," she teased while nodding in the direction of the big empty spot next to her.

Skye had been disappointed to find him gone this morning; not only had she been cold but who didn't enjoy sex first thing in the morning? But when the smell of food invaded her nostrils she'd forgiven him. And now that she had breakfast she wanted him right back where she wanted him; in bed.

She hadn't agreed to this weekend away together to spend it alone in bed, after all.

Grant leaned down to kiss to the top of her head with a smirk before moving to his side of the bed and sliding in next to her.

Skye grinned triumphantly as she glanced down at the tray in her lap. There were waffles, pancakes, bacon, different types of eggs, toast, potatoes, fruit, juice, milk, & coffee. He really had outdone himself. She knew he had gone grocery shopping just for her (they lived on a plane for crying out loud-there was no way his apartment just happened to be stocked with food) which only endeared him to her further and gave her the happies in her tummy.

She leaned over to nuzzle his cheek with her own. "I love you," she whispered as she buried he face in the crook of his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. God he smelled good, even better than the bacon.

Grant smiled and wrapped his arm around her while brushing his lips across her cheek. "Yeah? Is that because I fried up pork fat for you?"

She shook her head. "No, it's because I love you," she whispered as she tilted her head so she could press her mouth to his. And she did, she loved him so much it hurt. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve him but she was so thankful for him every single day.

"I love you too," he replied, his lips still lingering on hers.

Neither pointed out that was the first time they'd said that.

Skye kissed him once more before turning her attention back to her breakfast. Grant wrapped both arms around her middle and scooted closer until she was using him for support.

"Here, coffee for you, juice for me," she said as she reached for the syrup to pour over her waffles. She smiled when she saw he not only had syrup but butter and powdered sugar in tiny containers. Oh man, he was _so_ getting laid again.

Grant toyed with her hair and pushed it aside to run his lips over the back of her neck. Skye smiled but shot him a mock glare. "Excuse me, but there is food to be devoured."

"Yeah? What if I want to eat you instead?"

"We can discuss me being on the menu after," she promised, liking where his mind was.

Skye shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth before attacking her waffles. There was no way she could eat this all so she began feeding Grant. She ignored the shit-eating grin on his face and continued to shove pancakes into his mouth until they were gone.

"I'm full," she announced. They could finish the rest of this feast later, after she'd had her way with him about ten more times; which is what it would take to burn all of this off.

"Hmm?" His attentions were back on her neck.

She rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to thank Coulson for this weekend off, now I know what it takes to keep you in bed. I'm looking forward to sleeping in more and moving our training sessions to my bunk." There was no doubt in her mind the team knew exactly what they'd be doing when Grant had 'suggested' she stay with him seeing as she had nowhere else to go.

"Who says I'm ever letting you leave?"

Skye set her tray aside and turned to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him on top of her. She kissed him quickly and smiled. "As much as I enjoy having proper alone time with you, I think Coulson will send May to kill you if you try to keep me."

Grant kissed his way down her neck, his beard tickling her on his way down her chest. "I don't care; I'd die happy."

She laughed and pulled him up for a real kiss. She knew too well that trying to have sex on the bus was damn-near impossible and she wanted to savor every last moment of bliss.

"I love you, dork."

"Love you more."

She pressed her forehead to his and shook her head. "Not possible."

"Yes possible," he answered before setting out to prove how much he loved her.

When they were reprimanded for being late later it was completely worth it.


End file.
